Publish 10 Notes for 31 August 04
>> 'Publish 10 ' Major Features Jedi Revamp Part 2, "The Jedi Trials" There has been a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in relief. An ancient path to becoming a Jedi has been altered. In its stead, it has been said that there is a new group of Force wielders in the galaxy who can help mentor those beings gifted with a sensitivity to the Force. A lost village in the Meridian sector is believed to be the hiding place. It is also said that this place has fearsome enemies. This journey begins with a single step and can last a lifetime. Bazaar/Vendor Changes Vendor item limits will now be based on player skill. (Players over the limit will not be able to add new items for sale on vendors. If a player is over his or her vendor limit they will not be allowed to place any items up for sale. He or she will get a message indicating why he couldn't place an item for sale. However, the vendors will continue to function normally with their current inventory). *Artisan Business III: Grant 1 vendor that will hold a total of 100 items *Artisan Business IV: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +150 *Merchant Novice: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +500 *Merchant Efficiency III: Grant a total item limit increase of +100 *Merchant Efficiency IV: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +150 *Merchant Management I: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +500 *Merchant Management II: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +500 *Merchant Management III: Grant two additional vendors and a total item limit increase of +500 *Merchant Management IV: Grant two additional vendors and a total item limit increase of +500 *Merchant Master: Grant two additional vendors and a total item limit increase of +1000 Some examples of different Merchant Templates might be: At Merchant Novice the player would be allowed 3 vendors and 750 total items divided between those 3 as he or she chooses. If the player wants to go to Efficiency IV without any Management, he could have 4 vendors with 1000 total items. At Management IV without any Efficiency the limit is 9 vendors and 2750 items. At Master Merchant, it's 12 vendors and 4000 total items. Additional Merchant/Vendor changes * Vendors that are empty will no longer be visible on the overhead map (Ctrl-V). * Vendors that have been left empty or abandoned (untouched) for two weeks will be deleted (owner will receive a warning message prior to deletion). * Email notifications have been added to advise vendor owners of the status of their vendor. * Fixed a bug that caused items to sometimes vanish from vendors. * Vendor item limits will now be based on player skill. (Players over either limit will not be able to add new items for sale on vendors). GUI Enhancements Several enhancements have been made to the user interface. Some of the highlights are: Players can now put Vehicle objects on the toolbar to call/store vehicles. Radar now has "consider mode" which shows con rating of NPC's and creatures, clicking on a mission icon in the datapad will display a small summary of the mission without having to open another window, an option was added in the chat options menu to filter out chat from /afk players. For all those fans asking for it, we have added an option under "Miscellaneous" menu to disable the camera shake! Crafting Inventory Control A new feature has been added to the options window to help organize and reference resources. Open up your options menu by pressing Ctrl-O and then the Interface button. Scroll to the bottom of the window and you will find a list of crafting values. By checking the corresponding box, your inventory will now display the number of your choice on your resources. Update Notes List Items Client Stability Enhancements * Fixed a problem where experience points (XP) would not show up until you logged out and back into the game * Fixed one of the most common client crashes. * Resolved an issue where non-anonymous crash reporting wouldn't include the user's information if they crashed very early in the loading process. Commands * Changed the /unstick command so that you can only have one pending unstuck command in the cue at a time. Furthermore, if you move, the previous unstuck command you have pending will be cancelled. * A /findFriend command has been added. /findFriend will only work when the player you are trying to find has you on their friend's list. It will create or update a 'friend' waypoint to a friend's current location Datapad * When clicking on a mission icon in the datapad, a small summary of the mission will be given in the UI without having to open another window. Dungeons / POI's: Death Watch Bunker * The Death Watch Bunker Overlord will properly drop the jetpack stabilizer when he is defeated. * Increased duration of the timer during the crafting process. Grouping * Fixed a problem with the group user interface (UI) not correctly displaying a group member name under certain situations. GUI / Keyboard * Added option under "Miscellaneous" menu to disable the camera shake (In-Game, press CTRL-O and press the "Misc" button) * Crafting user interface (UI) now has additional information about resources. This new feature has been added to the options window to help organize and reference resources. Open up your options menu by pressing Ctrl-O and then the Interface button. Scroll to the bottom of the window and you will find a list of crafting values. By checking the corresponding box, your inventory will now display the number of your choice on your resources. * Radar now has "consider mode" which shows con rating of NPC's and Creatures (Mobiles) * When clicking on a mission icon in the datapad, a small summary of the mission will be given in the UI without having to open another window * Fix problem with the GUI not updating XP totals when XP is gained or lost * Fixed a problem where some of the UI menus, like the cloning screen, would auto select a blank line. * Fixed the spurious con(sider) mod radar circles on vehicles/corpses * The Planetary map now always correctly displays POI list. GCW * Fixed an issue where a player might get stuck going covert via faction recruiter. Speaking with the faction recruiter will now correct any such situation, should it occur. Holocron / Knowledge Base * Added Holocron entries for Force-sensitive skills. Inventory * Encumbrance for inventory has been added. If a player's inventory is overfull/overloaded by means of loot, quest rewards, etc, the player will no longer be able to move. If this occurs, a player will have to choose and delete an item from inventory before being able to move again. When you are overloaded by +1 items, your inventory icon begins to blink (like when you have email messages). When you are overloaded by +2 items, you get a big red message in the middle of your screen that never goes away that says "Inventory Overloaded You can not move." Profession: Jedi * There has been a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in relief. An ancient path to becoming a Jedi has been altered. In its stead, it has been said that there is a new group of Force wielders in the galaxy who can help mentor those beings gifted with a sensitivity to the Force. A lost village in the Meridian sector is believed to be the hiding place. It is also said that this place has fearsome enemies. This journey begins with a single step and can last a lifetime. * Removed the restrictions on Jedi placing structures. * Removed Bleeds from Saberthrow1 and Saberthrow3 * Players are now disallowed from teaching Force sensitive skills. * The XP monitor box no longer shows Jedi skills. * Significantly reduce offensive output when using ForceRun2 and ForceRun3 * Fixed a Jedi Meditation exploit * Significantly increased the amount of FRS experience given when a Jedi kills another opposing Jedi * Non-Jedi characters will no longer give FRS experience when killed by FRS Ranked Jedi Professions: Merchant Vendor item limits will now be based on player skill. (Players over the limit will not be able to add new items for sale on vendors. If a player is over his or her vendor limit they will not be allowed to place any items up for sale. He or she will get a message indicating why he couldn't place an item for sale. However, the vendors will continue to function normally with their current inventory). Artisan Business III: Grant 1 vendor that will hold a total of 100 items Artisan Business IV: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +150 Merchant Novice: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +500 Merchant Efficiency III: Grant a total item limit increase of +100 Merchant Efficiency IV: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +150 Merchant Management I: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +500 Merchant Management II: Grant an additional vendor and a total item limit increase of +500 Merchant Management III: Grant two additional vendors and a total item limit increase of +500 Merchant Management IV: Grant two additional vendors and a total item limit increase of +500 Merchant Master: Grant two additional vendors and a total item limit increase of +1000 * Vendors that are empty will no longer be visible on the overhead map (Ctrl-V). * Vendors that have been left empty or abandoned (untouched) for two weeks will be deleted (owner will receive a warning message prior to deletion). * Email notifications have been added to advise vendor owners of the status of their vendor. * Fixed a bug that caused items to sometimes vanish from vendors. * Vendor item limits will now be based on player skill. (Players over either limit will not be able to add new items for sale on vendors). Professions: Armorsmith * Ubese Shirt and Bandolier will now have hit points. Previously they were always crafted with 0 hit points. Now when crafted they always have more than 0 hit points. Theme Parks / Missions / Quests * Made some changes to the Mark of Intellect event spawn controller. The Mark of Intellect event should now spawn more reliably and give better feedback if spawning fails. Vehicle / Mount * Fixed a problem where a player would warp when dismounting a vehicle/mount. * Fixed a problem where vehicle would store too quickly or at the wrong time. * Fixed a bug where vehicles were sometimes unable to be called. World * Added cleanup for old NPC's in cities. They will de-spawn after 5 minutes of inactivity Category:Updates